sageopediafandomcom-20200214-history
William Martin
William Martin (born William Suck A Chode Martin)'''' was born 20 October 2000 in the city of Bath in the southwest of England. Following the Sageobian Uprising and the Abdication Crisis of 2017 Martin secured the throne of Spicy-Memia. Early Life Martin lived most of his early life on the outside of the south west town of Chippenham, Wiltshire. It is here that he attended Hardenhuish Academy whereupon he met Stuart Pomeroy, Ethan Davis, Ollie Mead and other famous figures within the now nation state of Spicy-Memia. Martin is born of noble birth to the Gibraltan and Norman family known as the Martin household. Martin's direct family is comprised of three other members, his sister, his mother and his father. Martin's father is believed to be a ascended meme lord and has been known to have purchased Martin's first two pith helmets. Martin has also phrased himself as a lover of animals in an interview with HSN in the run up to the July 16 election of Spicy-Memia. This can be seen when he said to HSN's Aiden Pidduck "I am both a man of the people, but also of the animal kingdom". Martin is known to have multiple animals in his company but one in particular is known as 'Baroness Teasel'. Baroness Teasel is of Labrador decent but is also believed to have been bred with that of the cub of a Black Panther. Life in Exploration and Foundation of Spicy-Memia In late 2015 Pomeroy and around twenty settlers left on a expedition to the mythological island archipelago of Spicy-Memia. The expedition took approximately eight months to locate the once lost land of Memia. Upon landing on Wiltshire island Pomeroy and Martin decided to form the nation as a constitutional republic and a free and fair election was to be held on July 16 2016. Martin and his party (Discord Liberation Movement) were forced to form a coalition with Oliver Mead's party known as the Discord Union of Fascists in order to win a majority against Ethan Davis' barely democratic social-democratic party of Memes For The Masses. Political Career Kingdom of Spicy-Memia July 16 2016 Election Crisis Following the establishment of Spicy-Memia Martin proposed the idea of a free and fair election which would determine a prime minister for the newly formed kingdom. The king decided that the election would be a good idea and organised it for July 16 2016. Martin formed the Discord Liberation Movement as a libertarian party that believed that we should take back control of the nation and that open government policies would win over the population. The newly formed party were soon opposed by Oliver Mead's party of fascists and alt-right sympathisers. The party known as the Discord Union of Fascists gained little support in the polls but led a swing during election night. The third main party was comprised of Ethan Davis' party of communists and alt-left sympathisers known as Memes For The Masses. The party gained wide spread support by proposing policies like free copies of Photoshop to the population if they were voted in. The party's socialist ideology was seen as an attack on the king due to Davis' anti-monarchist beliefs. On election night with Davis gaining support and the DUF gaining swing votes at the ballot box, Martin proposed the idea of a coalition government in which the majority party - Discord Liberation Movement would maintain a majority in parliament while the DUF received positions in government. Mead willingly accepted the offer and the two formed the Working Memer's Coalition which took power after sweeping to victory in the election with a majority in the parliament. Time as Prime Minister William Martin PM took power on July 17 after the election of July 16 2016. Martin issued the drafting of a constitution for the kingdom which eventually was finished by November of 2016 before announcing an upcoming election in December of 2016. The constitution however was never passed due to lack of support from the king who never officially signed the bill. The king however did openly endorse the constitution and believed it was adequate for the kingdom. Prime Minister Martin oversaw the creation of the parliament and the upper parliament which was supposed to be private from the public eye. Martin also oversaw the creation of channels such as home-made-memes, editors picks and many others such as meme-resources. December 2016 Election During his time as prime minister Martin announced a second election in December of 2016 in an announcement to the people on 16 November. The prime minister says that he expected the constitution would have passed by late November and that it would be an easy way to win over voters. However little was done following the announcement and while an election was planned it never went through due to issues in the logistics of the second election and due to lack of support for a second election from the people. Thus the election was never held and went unnoticed by most of the general public within the kingdom. Coup and January Revolution see history of the Empire of Spicy-Memia At around 15:30 January 12 2017 Martin announced that he had led a military coup against the parliament and had been successful in sending all politicians in parliament into exile. The coup was shunned by the king who initially denounced Martin for the coup but was later in favor after the king was named emperor and granted a new summer palace in south east Wiltshire island. After the coup appeared to be a success Martin announced himself as Imperial Governor and announced Oliver Mead (previous chancellor of the exchequer) Imperial Chancellor. Martin later abolished parliament and any political opposition and formed two courts, the Imperial Court and the Higher Court. These two courts were designed similarly to the previous parliamentary system in place prior to the coup. Actions while in Government Martin is still the Imperial Governor of the empire and has formed now infamous labour camps known as 'Gulags'. The camps were inspired by labour prison camps in the Soviet Union around the 1950s and 40s. The camps are infamous for their harsh treatment and heavily restricted rights and suppression of freedom of speech and access to the outside world. Martin also recently banned the use of Impact font memes, comic sans memes and game theory memes. The recent bans are punishable with one week in the Gulags and indefinite imprisonment for second time offenders. Ascension to the Throne (see Sageobin Uprising) On 13 April Imperial Governor William Martin and other members of the Memian government and military met at the Higher Court with the then emperor - Stuart Pomeroy. The meeting lasted around forty minutes and resulted in the emperor's abdication within hours. The emperor made an official speech over HSN radio which announced that the transfer of the throne from the House of Pomeroy to the House of Martin.